compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Infectoid
is the Infected Complien. It belongs to the Toxic and Life Elements. It grows into Cefaloceptik. Appearance Infectoids have large green heads made from seven hexagonal cells put together with thick walls between each cell. Each cell has one large purple eye. They have thin, red necks with flesh running down the side, and spheroid bodies with large white bones around the right side, and a long arm with dripping, fleshy fingers at the end and bones on the elbow. A few vertebrae separate the main body from the bottom, which is largely consisting of red, rotted flesh. The appearance of an Infectoid's skin is reminiscent of infected tissue. Information Infectoids are often said to be "sickly" in nature, which is entirely justified, as each Infectoid appears to be horrifically diseased, and this can easily spread to those who come in contact with it. However, Infectoids do not seem to be damaged by this disease, as instead they form mutualistic relationships with the various illnesses infecting them. Infectoids often gain more power through their illness, and when medicines are used on them, it seems to weaken or even damage them. Toxic Element Compliens seem to be incapable of damaging these Compliens, as Toxic spells only appear to strengthen them, though they appear to crumble when subjected to the Life Element spells of an Inciseon or Healium. Infectoids usually have to be contained, so as to prevent the spread of disease and corruption, but occasionally, they are studied in seclusive areas of hospitals, where disease is extracted from them, and subsequently cures are found. However, outbreaks of Infectoids have been very damaging, and often end up with several deceased. Raethians seem to be particularly susceptible, as the diseases are native to Complanet, as opposed to the diseases found on Raeth. Infectoids appear to be of low sapience, but often they work together to assist a leading Cefaloceptik. While Infectoids are particularly damaging if not contained and riddled with disease, most state that no efforts should be made to remove Infectoids from the environment. They still prove vital to the diets of many creatures, and their value in research and development of cures for many illnesses is particularly notable. Most are advised to stay away from Infectoids, and some efforts have been made to lessen or contain their populations, though it has been agreed they should not be driven to extinction. Habitat Infectoids are most frequently seen in cold, urban areas, with their most common populations being in large Suyzuebian cities like Scienceburg. They are additionally found in Blaseau, as well as northern countries on the Eukiyfrenian Peninsula. Growth Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Infectoid is derived from "infected" and "insectoid," not because it is actually insectoid, but because it's a living creature of sorts and because the name sounded good. Design Infectoid's design is reminiscent of cells and infected tissue. Trivia *Its page was created a few weeks after its artwork was completed. Category:Compliens Category:Toxic Element Category:Life Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Rare Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Diseased Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:Purple Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Proto-sapient Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Collusia Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Microbivorous Compliens